Cutting elements used in rock bits or other cutting tools typically have a body (i.e., a substrate), which has a contact or interface face. An ultra hard material layer is bonded to the contact face of the body by a sintering process to form a cutting layer, i.e., the layer of the cutting element that is used for cutting. The substrate is generally made from tungsten carbide-cobalt (sometimes referred to simply as “cemented tungsten carbide,” “tungsten carbide” “or carbide”), while the ultra hard material layer is a polycrystalline ultra hard material, such as polycrystalline diamond (“PCD”), polycrystalline cubic boron nitride (“PCBN”) or thermally stable product (“TSP”) material such as thermally stable polycrystalline diamond.
Cemented tungsten carbide is formed by carbide particles being dispensed in a cobalt matrix, i.e., tungsten carbide particles are cemented together with cobalt. To form the substrate, tungsten carbide particles and cobalt are mixed together and then heated to solidify. To form a cutting element having an ultra hard material layer such as a PCD or PCBN hard material layer, diamond or cubic boron nitride (“CBN”) crystals are placed adjacent the cemented tungsten carbide body in a refractory metal enclosure (e.g., a niobium enclosure) and subjected to a high temperature and high pressures so that inter-crystalline bonding between the diamond or CBN crystals occurs forming a polycrystalline ultra hard material diamond or CBN layer. Generally, a catalyst or binder material is added to the diamond or CBN particles to assist in inter-crystalline bonding. The process of heating under high pressure is known as sintering. Metals such as cobalt, iron, nickel, manganese and alike an alloys of these metals have been used as a catalyst matrix material for the diamond or CBN. Various other materials have been added to the diamond crystals, tungsten carbide being one example.
The cemented tungsten carbide may be formed by mixing tungsten carbide particles with cobalt and then heating to form the substrate. In some instances, the substrate may be fully cured. In other instances, the substrate may be not fully cured, i.e., it may be green. In such case, the substrate may fully cure during the sintering process. In other embodiments, the substrate maybe in powder form and may solidify during the sintering process used to sinter the ultra hard material layer.
TSP is typically formed by “leaching” the cobalt from the diamond lattice structure of polycrystalline diamond. This type of TSP material is sometimes referred to as a “thermally enhanced” material. When formed, polycrystalline diamond comprises individual diamond crystals that are interconnected defining a lattice structure. Cobalt particles are often found within interstitial spaces in the diamond lattice structure. Cobalt has a significantly different coefficient of thermal expansion as compared to diamond, and as such, upon heating of the polycrystalline diamond, the cobalt expands, causing cracking to form in the lattice structure, resulting in the deterioration of the polycrystalline diamond layer. By removing, i.e., by leaching, the cobalt from the diamond lattice structure, the polycrystalline diamond layer because more heat resistant. In another exemplary embodiment, TSP material is formed by forming polycrystalline diamond with a thermally compatible silicon carbide binder instead of cobalt. “TSP” as used herein refers to either of the aforementioned types of TSP materials.
Due to the hostile environment that cutting elements typically operate, cutting elements having cutting layers with improved abrasion resistance, strength and fracture toughness are desired.